machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Working the Body Shop
Zone 21 The BodyShop 0245L The buzzer sounded angrily three and than a fourth time before drawing her attention away from the carton of noodles Igor had just handed her. "It never fails." She hissed sharply thrusting her chopsticks into the container and putting it aside before turned her attentions to the security displays showing a half dozen Sector Security types in full gear collected on the landing platform. "Hey there Anders... " She announced keying the mic recognizing one of the faces on the screen. "You and your boys are up pretty late tonight ?" Anders smirked nodding his agreement. "Hey Doc..." "Picking up or dropping off... ?" She inquired but could already she Ander's men pulling bodybags of the Armored Floater a short distance on. "Dropping off... " Anders sounded back. " We have 10 now with another 3 or 4 loads to follow." Nagoya nodded to herself. " You boys have been busy. Stand clear Major I'll buzz you in..." ... Major Anders looked on as his men off-loaded the last of the body bags laying it out with the others in a orderly row. Dark crimson pools forming on the receiving room's white floors as bodily fluids leaked from the assorted punctures a tears in the worn materials. Nagoya for her part could only frown her annoyance thankful the job of cleaning up the mess was not hers as she joined the Major eyeing the bags of human remains. " Very busy I see ... " she mused softly pulling a stick from the box and resting it between her dark stained lips offering him one as well. Anders nodded his agreement as he collected a stick from the box as well. "The Higher up's are all over this new initiative to clean up the Zone 19 slums. Orders came down this afternoon and the locals aren't too happy." "The swamp, really... " Nagoya sounded lighting her stick and doing the same for his. " Thats rich they've been promising that going back five years now." Major Ander's nodded taking a deep drag off the stick before exhaling. " It was that dead hooker they pulled out of the pipes last week." Nagoya frowned knowing the girl in question. " I remember, Pretty girl with a lot of Corporate regulars as I recall. That said last I checked dead call girls don't merit a full mobilization of the Sector Security?" Ander's frowned nodding his agreement. " They do if it turns out thier the great grand daughter of one of the Corporate council moonlighting for fun." "Frakk me" Nagoya hissed sharply rolling her eyes. "Indeed... " Ander's nodded his agreement. " Word is that she was a favorite and her Great Grand Daddy is beyond just a little unhappy about all this. Word is he wants people dead ... I've already seen orders for clean-up in both Zone's 20 and 23 and even possible actions into the Hive itself. "Looks like its gonna be a busy next couple of weeks until this drek blows over." Nagoya sounded off tossing her used stick into a nearby disposal.